Rampaged
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: An AU of what happened in the Season 7 finale, Rampage. What if Derek Fossen had made it to 1211 Dupont Drive? What will happen to Elizabeth and Ella? Will the ER crew loose one of their own? How does everyone handle the attack on Elizabeth?How will Mark?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I KNOW! ANOTHER STORY? Gosh, i'm never gonna finish the other ones am i . Well, not to worry, i will get them finish! Eventually . haha... Now, if you can't tell from the title, or the summary, this is an AU of Rampage. Basically... What would have happened if Fossen had made it to Elizabeth and Ella? Well, this is what i'm writing. I know this has been done by someone else, but i wanted to do my own. I'm hoping this one seems fairly realistic, and is true to the story. I'm sorry, i can't remember the Paramedics names, so if i got them wrong, or you notice i've made my own, please chill out . haha... Anyway, read on, enjoy... I hope you like chapter one .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER. If i did, i would have kept Corday in, Romano would be alive,I wouldn't have killed off Mark, and Carol and Doug would still be in here. Yes, they'll make appearances in this fic. Awesome...**

**Chapter One**

"Come on Elizabeth. Pick up… Pick up"

He bit his lip as the dial tone ended, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth if you're there I need you to pick up. Elizabeth…. Okay look, as soon as you get this message, I want you and Ella to come in. Okay? I need you two to come in to the hospital. I'll explain when you get here."

He slammed the phone down, turning and snapping a new set of gloves on. He ran his hands along Adele's sides, desperately trying not to think about what could be happening at his home. Kerry looked up at him, her face uncharacteristically worried.

"She'll be fine Mark. She's probably taken Ella to the park, or she's gone shopping."

He nodded, his throat constricting. He glanced up, wincing at the look Romano had on his face. They stared at each other momentarily, before Robert nodded, agreeing with Kerry's statement.

Abby ran in to the room, a police woman trailing her.

"Doctor Weaver!"

The three doctors turned, as the woman came to stand beside Officer Nepalitano.

"Nick. You may want to hear this."

She clicked the walkie-talkie on her shoulder, waiting for a voice to come over.

"Headshot wound off the corner of Roosevelt. Appears to have entered through the back. Rescue on route."

Kerry nodded at Abby, licking her lips.

"Okay. Clear out Trauma 2, Peter should be done."

Abby nodded, leaving through the connected doors.

"It was a cabby. The last address in the log was 1211 Dupont."

Mark's face drained of blood. He swallowed, licking his lips as his heart beat faster. Adele's hand covered his own where it rested on the side of the gurney, and Kerry and Robert looked at each other in concern.

"Alright, get a squad there now." Officer Nepalitano ordered, barking out as his hand reached for his own walkie-talkie.

He looked at Mark, reassurance in his eyes.

"Don't worry doc, we'll get someone there ASAP."

Mark nodded, eyes blurring, slightly off focused.

They were wheeling Adele to the elevator when it came through. Chuny had approached, tears in the corner of her eyes. All three of them had stopped, turning to look at her.

"GSW, two to the abdomen, one to the shoulder."

His heart hammered on, but he managed to choke out Chuny's name.

"It's... It's Doctor Corday." She said, breaking in to a quiet sob.

Mark closed his eyes, feeling his grip on the gurney falter. Robert reached out, gripping his arm and holding him up. Kerry bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ella? What about Ella?"

He didn't register Robert speaking, but he heard Chuny's answer.

"Stable. She was holding her when she walked through the door. Ella banged her head on the wall."

Walked through the door? He'd been waiting for her. He released the gurney, shrugging off Robert's hand and racing off through the corridor. He saw Luka and Carter, working on a boy. They looked up, both frowning as they saw his panicked expression. He ran past Cleo and Peter, knocking into the latter's shoulder.

"Mark! What the hell?"

He ran past Frank and Lidia, Frank gripping the desk in anger and Lidia crying softly. He ran through the doors, meeting the ambulance as they pulled in to the bay. Hark jumped out of the passenger seat, running and throwing the doors open. He barely registered Carter and Peter joined him outside, or the second ambulance pulling in. All he saw was Elizabeth, lying stone still on the gurney, blood staining her clothes and mangling her hair in great clusters. She was pale, her lips turning a frightening blue.

"Oh god Elizabeth."

Peter rushed to help unload her, Carter moving to pick up Ella from Jackson.

"She coded twice on the way over." Hark murmured, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder.

He nodded, swallowing as he followed Peter and Jackson in to the hospital. Clearly not everyone knew, because there were quite a few gasps echoing as they wheeled quickly in to a trauma room. Abby, Kerry and Luka joined them, having stabilized the other patients.

Mark watched in a daze as they moved around Elizabeth's prone form, shouting orders at each other and calling for O Neg. He took Ella from Carter, still watching them all work on his wife. Carter joined them, laying his hands over one of the entry wounds in her stomach. Mark bounced Ella as she cried, throat constricting as he tried desperately to stop from crying. Hands reached out, slowly taking Ella. He looked up at Cleo, who was looking at him sadly. He nodded at her, letting her move Ella to a space in the room. Not leaving it, because she knew he'd rather she didn't.

His eyes left his daughter as the shrill sound of Peter's voice.

"A bullet's nicked her pulmonary artery."

Abby's eyes widened, as she reached for a catheter.

"She's got a hole in her lungs?"

Peter nodded, cursing as blood spurted to the floor. The heart monitor blipped, quickly becoming faster and faster before stopping, one continuous sound filling the air.

**A/N: Ooooh, what a cliff hanger... Well i hope it's one. Will Elizabeth survive, or will she die? Well...Spoilers ;D haha... Review's would be awesome guys, i'm off to write a new chapter for BF&S... Allonsy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aaaaaand here's chapter TWO! Whoo... Yay... Anyway. I must once again say, i have no clue about medical stuff, so if anythings wrong, please, remember that. Anyway, i hope you like it. Enjoy**

**Chapter Two**

He watched, heart thumping as Carter shocked her again. He stared desperately at the monitor, willing it to change. He shocked her again, shaking his head and licking his lips.

"Come on Elizabeth. Charge to 250"

He bit his lip, breathing deeply.

"Clear."

He shocked her again, and they all turned to the monitor. They breathed in relief simultaneously, as the monitor changed and her heart restarted.

"Oh thank god." Mark muttered, as he bent his head forward between his knees.

He felt nauseous, and sat back up breathing deeply. He watched as his friends worked on his wife, restoring her blood levels and checking her over.

"We need to get her to an OR now!" Peter barked out, ordering the team of doctor's.

They prepped her for transport, wheeling her out of Trauma. The hall was filled with nurses and doctors, scattered around as they tried to glimpse at Elizabeth. Kerry glared at them all, shouting at them to get back to work. Mark followed the gurney, eyes permanently fixed on Elizabeth. Cleo trailed behind, Ella secured in her arms. She knew Mark would want his daughter with him while Doctor Corday was in surgery. They entered the lift with Elizabeth, all of them staring at her, as if they looked away, she'd code. Thoughts ran through each of their minds, every one of them eventually settling on anger. She'd been holding a baby, for god's sake. Carter's jaw clenched, eyes narrowed as he looked at the blood staining her clothes. They rushed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, Mark following on auto pilot.

He stood in the scrub room, Cleo and Ella by his side, as he watched them prep her for surgery. Peter refused to let them start immediately, wanting to make sure everything was thoroughly checked first. Romano flew through the scrub room doors, staring through the window at Elizabeth on the bed. He scrubbed though in record time, simply nodding at Mark as he entered the OR. Kerry, Carter Abby and Chuny left the room reluctantly, watching on as their two colleagues started on Elizabeth. They stood next to Mark, simply watching through the window.

"We have to get back to the ER" said Kerry, throat heavy with sadness.

No one moved. Not even herself. But eventually pagers went off, and they were forced to leave. Mark's buzzed as Carter was leaving, but he ignored it.

"I'll take your cases Doctor Greene. I'll tell them not to page you." Carter said, shutting the door behind him.

"Doctor Greene? Do you want to take Ella?" Cleo asked, shifting the baby girl on her hip.

He nodded slowly, taking his daughter in to his arms. Cleo rubbed his arm, smiled softly at Ella and glanced through the window at Peter. He looked up, worry expressed on his face. He nodded at her, and she returned the gesture. Turning, she smiled reassuringly at Mark, before leaving for the ER. Mark held Ella to his chest, eyes never leaving Elizabeth.

Carter exited the elevator to a mess. Family were screaming at nurses, nurses were screaming at doctors, and doctors were screaming at each other. His jaw was tight in anger as he caught sight of police guards waiting outside of Trauma 3. Walking up to them, he peaking in and saw Luka, Lidia and Chen working on a man.

"Who's he?" He asked one of the police men standing next to him.

"Shooter. A squad team took him down when they went to check on that doctor."

He closed his fist, watching silently as Luka began chest compressions. He wanted so badly to go in there, and stop Luka from saving him. But he knew he'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble if he let the guy die. He turned on his heel, and walked away.

He picked up some gauze and approached a woman sitting on a gurney in the corridor, Trauma 3 still in sight. Sitting down, he took her hand and began to evaluate the deep cut on her palm. He worked silently, wrapping her hand up in the gauze, but his mind was elsewhere. It was on Elizabeth, lying on the OR table while Romano and Benton worked to save her life. It was on Ella, and if she was okay from the fall, and if a few months old was too young to remember. God he hoped so. And it was on Mark Greene, his mentor and if he'd ever survive should Elizabeth not make it. He wished there was something he could do. But he wasn't a surgeon, so he couldn't help Elizabeth. And he wasn't going to work on Fossen, he might kill him intentionally. He couldn't think of what he could do to help Mark, but he knew someone who could. Given instructions about washing the woman's hand and keeping it clear of infection, he walked away in a hurry.

He approached the desk, where Abby and Haleh were standing with Frank and Jerry, staring at each other.

"If I ever get my hands on that guy. Coming after one of our own like that."

He ignored Frank as he rattled on, picking up a phone book and dumping on the counter, a loud thump bringing their attention to him. He flipped it open, running his fingers down the pages as he searched for a name. Ignoring Abby's question, he picked up the phone. He caught Helah's eyes, and she nodded at him, knowing who he was calling. He dialled the number, waiting for the man on the other side to pick up.

"Doug Ross." Came the sleepy greeting, the two words mixing together.

"Doctor Ross. It's Doctor Carter from County."

Kerry rubbed her neck, attempting to ease the pain building up. She sighed as she stitched a little girls arm up. She thought about Elizabeth, upstairs in the OR, possibly dying, and how she wished they were on better terms right now. She sighed, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She smiled at the little girl, who giggled at the sleepy doctor. There had to be something she could do. Someone she could call. Her parents? No, she should leave that for Mark. Besides, she doesn't even know their numbers.

She thought of Carol. Her and Elizabeth were the best of friends when she was here. Maybe she could call her. She nodded to herself, smiling one last time at the little girl before getting up and leaving the room. She pushed the doors open to the Doctors Lounge, nodding at Chuny, who was sitting in the chair at the table crying, with Randi and Lily sitting beside her. She supposed she could let it slide, the fact three nurses weren't out there, working. The ER had become relatively quiet, with the shooter down and all the victims in the clear, there was nothing for the staff to do but check on them, and stand around thinking about Elizabeth. She flicked open the black book, all previous doctors and nurses numbers had been written in there, forwarding ones included. As she opened to Carol's, she thought of her staff. It was something she'd always understood. They were a family. The doctors and the nurses, the staff on a whole. They worked together, through death and life, through pain and healing. Every moment was spent with these people. Was it any real wonder they were so close.

Dialling the number, she leant against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Seattle Medical Centre, Nurse Hathaway speaking"

Opening her eyes, she stood up straighter.

"Carol it's Kerry. Kerry Weaver. Something's happened, and I think you should know."

**A/N: So, Doug and Carol have been pulled in. See, the way i see it. Mark and Doug were literally, best friends. And i know he wasn't at the funeral, and i think that was stupid. It probably has something to do with the fact he's Clooney, i dunno. But i thought, hmmm, his dad's dead, his mum's dead, really the only person i think he could take the comforting from would be Doug, and possibly Susan, but she won't be coming in yet, and yeah, he liked her, and Elizabeth's his wife, so i think the whole comforting thing would be better coming from Doug. And in regards to Carol, i know that in 'Old Times' her and Doug live together, and they do now in my story, but Carol was at work, and Kerry and Carter called the two pretty much at the same time, so, yeah. I don't think Kerry would know Elizabeth's parents numbers, and i doubt they'd be in the database at the hospital. Plus i think Mark should do it. Now Rachel, will be coming in soon, not next chapter or anything, but pretty soon. Next chapter will actually not be in Chicago at County. Instead, we'll be in Seattle with Doug and Carol. So it may or may not be as long a chapter as i'd like, but i think it would be a cool one to write. So, on that note. Review, and i hope you liked it. Also... Did you seriously think i'd kill Elizabeth off in the first chapter? Come on, she's my favorite character! That doesn't mean she's in the clear though guys, so... Allonsy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three... Obviously... So this is pretty much just a filler chapter, it's not necessary to read this one. I myself am not a hundred percent happy with it. I think i got a little bored near the end, and just wanted to finish it. But not to worry guys, the next chapter will be a little more interesting or something. I dunno... I'm also working under the presumption that Mark would've told Doug about the tumor, as they were/are best friends. And i like to think that Carol and Elizabeth were best friends too so... If you don't like that, please don't flame me, just stop reading. Constructive comments about how i could improve or something are welcome... So... Yeah... Enjoy?**

**Chapter Three**

He'd started off having a really great day. He'd managed a full 8 hours of sleep, thanks to his girls, who surprisingly didn't wake until almost 7. He'd fed them, sat them in front of the TV, kissed Carol goodbye, then was off to the hospital just after 9.

He'd seen 6 patients that shift. Four of which were life-threatening critically injured children, and somehow, by some miracle, every single one of them had lived through surgery. He'd been hit on twice, only to grin as he let them down, thinking of Carol who was sure to start her own shift soon.

Kissing her an hour before he left himself, he'd headed to the cafeteria, only to find his favourite coffee was in stock, something that hadn't happened in the last three months. Thinking to himself…

…_This is just too good to be true…_

He'd made himself some, and was off to check another patient. He was home at 9, just in time to read the girls a story, and send them to bed. Crashing on to his own, he really should've known his good day wouldn't end that way.

The shrill ringing of the phone woke him. Looking at the clock, he groaned at the almost midnight wake up call. Reaching on the bedside table, he picked up his phone, hoping it wasn't the hospital calling about a dying kid.

"Doug Ross."

The voice on the other end, sounded vaguely familiar. If he wasn't half asleep, he would've been able to make the connection straight away.

"Doctor Ross. It's Doctor Carter from County."

Frowning with his eyes closed in to the dark, he groaned again. County? Carter? What the hell was he calling for?

"Carter? It's almost midnight."

"I know Doctor it's just… It's Mark. Mark Greene."

Sitting up, he reached over for the light, fumbling with it and wincing as it hurt his eyes. What about Mark? Was it the tumour? He'd called to tell him about it. Ever since he'd been worrying whether he'd get to see his best friend again.

"What about Mark?"

"Uh… Elizabeth. Doctor Corday. She was… She was shot."

His eyes widened, and he stood from the bed. He picked up his pants, fumbling with the belt as he pulled them up.

"She was shot? God, how bad?"

"Pretty, uh… Pretty bad. I couldn't think of anyone to call. Doctor Greene… He's not taking it to well."

He threw his shirt on over his head, lifting his phone from his ear momentarily. He stopped, frozen, as a thought entered his mind. Elizabeth had been on maternity leave…

"Ella? What about Ella?"

"Ella's fine. Cleo looked her over. Elizabeth had been holding her when she was shot. When she fell, Ella hit her head on the wall. Other than a lot of tears she's okay."

He breathed a sigh of relief, but was still somewhat worried. There may not be any signs showing yet, but later on she may exhibit symptoms of pain.

"Okay look. I've just got to get the girls, and then I'm going to head over to the hospital here to get Carol. Call me if anything changes with Elizabeth okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Doctor Ross… Doug… It's really bad."

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a moment before rushing out of his room.

"Got it."

He flipped his phone shut, slowly opening the doors to Tess and Kate's room. Turning the light on slowly, he stared at his girls as they slept. They were just a year older than Ella. Shaking his head, he softly shook his daughters' shoulders. They opened their eyes sleepily, and he smiled at them softly.

"Got to get up girls. We're going on a trip."

He should've realized his day would end the opposite to how it started…

Carol had only been working for a little over 3 hours when the call came through.

"Seattle Medical Centre, Nurse Hathaway speaking"

"Carol its Kerry. Kerry Weaver. Something's happened, and I think you should know."

"Kerry? What's happened?"

"It's Elizabeth. Carol… Carol she was shot."

Half an hour later and Doug walked in to find her sitting at the counter, staring at the phone.

"She's been staring at the phone since she got a call over half an hour ago."

Turning, he looked at Nikki, one of the other nurses. He nodded at her, glancing at Carol.

"Can you take the girls for me? Just for a moment."

She nodded, taking Kate's hand and holding Tess. He approached Carol, placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped, turning. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

"Doug… Elizabeth… She…"

"I know. Come on. I booked us a flight."

**A/N: So yeah... That's it. Sorry. It's probably not what you'd expected of it or anything. So..l Yeah... Sorry. Next chapter will be better i swear! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there, long time no see... I apologize... Both for the lack of update, and the... heartbreak I'll probably, maybe, hopefully put you through with this chapter. Anyway, read on, and I hope it was well worht the wait, despite the fact it's so short. I'm sorry for that too. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

"Peter!"

"I know!"

"She's coding! Dammit Peter, move!"

"Come on Elizabeth! Don't do this!"

~.~

Ella was crying in his arms, screaming at the top of her voice for the comfort of her mother's arms. But her mother wasn't here. She was in there, on the table, her heart slowing rapidly until a dead ring once again echoed in his head.

_She's gone. Oh god, she's gone. This is all my fault. Oh god, Elizabeth!_

His eyes were screwed shut tightly, rocking Ella in his arms as he listened to Peter and Robert yell at each other over the heart monitor.

~.~

"Come on Lizzie!"

"Internal paddles!"

"Stay with me. Come on, stay with me!"

~.~

The ER was silent, the patients sitting in the waiting room picking up on the mood of the staff, watching as they sat or stood around in a circle, some with their heads bowed in prayer, other's with their hands fisted at their sides. Luka approached, blood spurted across his coat and scrubs, a smear of it over his forehead.

"He's stable."

Carter made a sound in his throat, sounding similar to a growl.

"He should be dead. He deserves to be dead."

Luka, despite his agreement, sighed.

"That's not our call."

~.~

"There's too much blood."

"Transfusion? Get me some blood bags. Now!"

"I can't… I can't see the tear."

"You can do this Peter. Come on! For Lizzie!"

~.~

Doug and Carol rushed in through the doors three hours after receiving the calls. They stopped abruptly, the twins held tight in their arms as they took in the sight before them.

Old friends, who were once like family, stood huddled around the reception desk, most were crying, other were shaking with rage. Each with a heartbroken expression.

"Oh god, we're too late."

They looked up, Chuny and Randy breaking in to sobs at the sight of them while Carter walked forward. He held out his arms, taking Tess from Carol before she collapsed in to the nearest seat.

Doug shook his head, handing a sleeping Kate to a crying Haleh before gripping Carol's hand and pulling her up and in to him.

"Where's Mark?" He choked out.

Carter sighed, a stray tear escaping him.

"Come on."

They were silent as they followed him, stepping in to the elevator. Just before the doors closed, Doug noticed the Trauma room with four police men standing guard outside the door.

~.~

"Time of Death…"

"No!"

"Peter!"

"No!"

~.~

Mark gripped Elizabeth's still hand in his own, Ella lying in a cot beside him. The doors opened behind them, but he didn't move. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, another, smaller one resting over his hand joined with Elizabeth's.

"Mark?"

He choked back a sob, looking from his wife's pale face to his two best friends. Staring at a crying Carol and a teary Doug, he sobbed.

"She's in a coma."

And then he broke down, clutching on to Doug as Carol sobbed out in semi-relief. Coma… Not dead…

But then… Would she wake up?

**A/N: Sorry? Lol, I'm not really. I kinda had to. Sue me. Actually, please don't. Anyway. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Will Elizabeth wake up, or will Mark have to pull the plug on life support? Will Ella be okay, or is she in danger too? What will happen to Fossen, and will someone seek revenge? See, I have most if not all planned right up here (pretend i'm pointing to my head), so really, I don't need to ask the questions, cause I already know. But you... Well... I just find it fun to mess with every one. Guess you could say I'm trolling. Give this to me yeah, I very rarely get the chance to know more than others. Then again... I may surprise myself and make a last minute change like... Oh, I don't know... Maybe the shooting was a blessing in disguise. Or... Well... Spoilers... Read and review it guys, because I feel like seeing how mad I've made people. Until next time... Laters...**


End file.
